


Russley Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Date, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Illness, russley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A collection of Russley fics all under 1k words.Individual tags/warnings in author notes at the start of each storyTags will be updated as content is added
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo, russley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Russley Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character with depression  
> Tags: Depression, light angst, emotional hurt/comfort, first date
> 
> Please reblog on Tumblr if you like this fic:  
> https://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/617458207357648896/russley-joshbuck-i-wouldnt-change-a-thing

“Ah, shit.”

It’s not the greeting Buck expected when he knocked on Josh’s door, nor the one he was hoping for, and he felt his heart sink instantly.

“No,” Josh added quickly, eyes going wide. “I just meant...I forgot.”

To his credit, Josh looked guilty as he forced himself to keep eye contact, but it didn’t stop the sad, swooping feeling in Buck’s gut that told him maybe this was a mistake and maybe Josh was having second thoughts about their date.

“That’s okay,” Buck said with a forced smile, trying to push down the disappointment that was rising in his throat, tight and painful.

He wanted to add on something about a rain check, but the way Josh was shifting uncomfortably in his own doorway not even bothering to invite Buck in had him second-guessing everything.

“I’ll just, erm…” Buck muttered, half turning away.

“Wait,” Josh said with a sigh, finally stepping back from the door. “Come in. If you give me, like, ten minutes, I can shower and get dressed.”

Buck shook his head, hesitating, not sure if he should go in or not. “You look pretty ready for a night in.”

Josh snorted self-deprecatingly before running his hand through his already messy hair. “Look, you can leave and I won’t hold it against you, but I like you, Buck. I didn’t forget intentionally, I just…” he paused, glancing down the hall. “Please come in? At least let me explain.”

Buck couldn’t help the flash of warmth that filled him up when Josh said he liked him, despite all the red flags right in front of him, so he nodded, flashing him a smile as he entered his apartment. It was exactly as he expected, neat and tidy and tasteful. Except, he noticed as he moved further in, for the mound of blankets on the couch and the mug and half-finished box of cookies on the coffee table.

He turned to Josh with a questioning look, tilting his head, but Josh just shrugged in response before heading into the kitchen, leaving Buck to make himself comfortable on the empty armchair, leg jiggling nervously.

“Are you okay?” He blurted out when Josh came back with takeout menus and some beers.

“Yes,” Josh said quickly, followed by a small laugh and a shake of his head. He handed the menus and a beer to Buck as he sat down, pointedly ignoring the blanket pile beside him. “Not really,” he admitted quietly. “Not today. When I say I forgot I was just...too caught up in my own head to realise time has passed. Which I know sounds stupid, but—“

“It doesn’t,” Buck cut him off quickly, sitting forward on the armchair to place the menus on the coffee table before turning to Josh. “I’ve been there.”

“Right,” Josh said slowly, eyes narrowing just a little.

“After my accident. I dunno. I lost track of days sometimes. I couldn’t get out of bed. I get it.”

“Right,” Josh said again, expression relaxing into something far softer and far more understanding. “And since?”

“Well, I mean, I’m back at work. Everything’s back to normal. But that doesn’t mean—“

“This is my normal,” Josh cut him off in a rush. “Not every day, and not in ways I usually let people see, but sometimes I let it win. Like today. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I let you down and we haven’t even been on one date yet.” Josh laughed bitterly, attention firmly on the ground. “You were expecting peppy Josh, happy Josh, fun Josh, not...this Josh.”

“Hey,” Buck said softly, reaching out to take Josh’s hands in his. “I like you. I wanna get to know you. All parts of you. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

“You say that now,” Josh responded with a laugh, glancing up at Buck.

“And I’ll say it a year from now.”

“Oh, a year?” Josh lifted his gaze properly and this time he looked more like the Josh Buck knew, teasing and cocky despite the wetness in his eyes. “Getting a bit ahead of yourself there.”

“Hey, I can’t help it. I’m a romantic.”

Josh’s expression softened and he squeezed Buck’s hand. “So I’ve heard.”

Buck took a breath, allowing himself to enjoy the moment, the feel of Josh’s hand in his, the warmth between them, the way it felt natural despite feeling new and exciting, too.

“So,” Buck said eventually, letting go of Josh’s hand to reach for the takeout menus. “Do you want to be alone tonight, or should we pick something to order? I won’t be offended if you just wanna be alone.”

“You’re here now,” Josh said quietly. “Might as well make a night of it.”

“Now you’re talking.”


End file.
